Sometimes
by miarae
Summary: [ONEPARTER] Sometimes things don’t go as you planned. Sad futurefic.


**Title: **Sometimes

**Summary: **Sometimes things don't go as you planned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

------------------------------------------

When you're young you keep telling yourself how you would raise your children. Most of the times it is the exact opposite of the way your parents are bringing you up. You want your child to have the perfect life. In time of course, your view on the world – and thus the view on how your parents raised you – changes. You start to realise that perhaps they didn't do such a bad job. Some things actually made sense in retrospect. And often you take over certain rules your parents had.

For Hermione, it was the simple rule of _no more than two sweets a day_. As a young girl, having loved all things chocolate, she had often rowed with her parents about this awful, mean rule they had surely only invented to punish her. A few years later, however, after having seen one too many rotten set of teeth, she came to the conclusion that perhaps there was some sense to this rule. So she added it to her imaginary how-to-raise-my-child-list; along with _make sure kids brush teeth twice a day_.

Ron, on the other hand, would easily give in to his children wanting sweets. There were more important things to him. Like _always tell mum and dad where you're going_. When he was younger – and still had his treehut to escape from Fred and George – he had felt like they were butting in on him. After nearly making an Unbreakable Vow though he was glad that there were people looking out for him. Mind you, not always.

Upon discovering that 'they' were pregnant, Hermione and Ron had each come up with a list of rules they wanted to teach that unborn baby.

Hermione's said:

_1. Come home before dark_

_2. Always tell mum & dad where you're going (you can go with anyone, just make sure we know)_

_3. No playing outside before your homework is done_

_4. No tv or computer before 5 p.m. **and** before your homework is done_

_5. No more than two sweets a day_

_6. Brush teeth twice a day (once before breakfast and once before going to bed)_

_7. No trying to play mum and dad against each other. No **IS** no._

Ron's list said things like:

_1. Always tell mum & dad where you're going_

_2. No disrespecting your mother and father_

_3. No magic until you're accepted at Hogwarts _

(He knew only too well that big brothers doing magic could be **very** risky, not to mention painful)

_4. No **IS **no_

_5. No more than one hour of playing the computer a day_

Having grown up without a computer he did not think that his children needed one. Especially not after he'd met Dudley, who was always either playing his computer or watching tv. No, he wanted healthy kids. Ones like him and Hermione, who loved to play outside or read a book. Smart, slender kids who were well socialized.

Both brought their past in this relationship, and both poured their hearts out to one another, about what they wanted their children to become. In secret, they dreamed of great future's, but all that really mattered was that their child was happy. Happy like they were.

They weren't scared for the delivery. Only curious. A bit nervous. In only a few hours time they would be parents. Parents! They'd have a baby, and were now responsible for the life of this little one. It was their responsibility that this child grew up to be a nice human being. They had so much that they wanted to teach their child.

But sometimes things don't go as you planned. Sometimes the only wish you can have for your child is that it is alive. It doesn't have to be sweet, or goodlooking. It doesn't have to be a great Quidditch player (like Ron secretly hoped) or a smart girl who wouldn't let people walk all over her (Hermione's wish of course). Sometimes all you wanted was for that little baby to breathe. To cry. To make any sound.

But she didn't. She stayed silent. Both Ron and Hermione stayed silent too. Waiting. Hoping. Wishing.

But sometimes, no matter how big or small the wish, you don't get what you wish for.

**Review please!**


End file.
